


「九辫」《秘密婚约》（四）

by FZhiYan



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 九辫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FZhiYan/pseuds/FZhiYan
Summary: 人设ooc 切勿上升正主杨九郎×张云雷重金求子仰羊×为钱假婚小辫儿ABO设定   白兰地A×水蜜桃O





	「九辫」《秘密婚约》（四）

C21  
退寝的手续并不难办，难办的是张云雷的行李。

张云雷这人有洁癖，学校分配的生活用品早在开学当天就扔了，全都换成了自己从家里带的。宿舍不允许外来人员入内，所有东西只能自己张云雷一个人搬。

宿舍是双人宿舍，张云雷的室友是个私生活混乱的富二代Omega，身边一群以打炮为目的而交朋友的Alpha。

张云雷不喜欢室友的恶臭氛围，室友也看不惯张云雷的自命清高。

C22  
“呦，这是打算搬出去住啊？”

听他这尖酸刻薄的语气张云雷就犯恶心，有钱人都是一个死样子。

“对，麻烦你让一下。”

“我看你是被哪个富二代包回去当小情儿了吧？”，室友眼睛一斜干脆把自己整个堵在了门口，“看在室友一场的份上也给我介绍介绍？”

“看在室友一场的份上我也请你放尊重点。”沟通无果，张云雷只好撞开室友走了出去。

C23  
杨九郎再看见张云雷的时候还以为他在寝室里被人打了。

张云雷嫩白的小脸憋的通红，单薄的身子也微微颤抖着，最让杨九郎感到心慌的是张云雷的眼睛。就像平静的湖面忽然被扔进了石子一般，支离破碎。

“媳妇？谁欺负你了？”

“室友。”杨九郎过于亲密的称呼让像是给了张云雷依靠，他毕竟是自己的合法丈夫，于是张云雷小嘴一撇又开始掉眼泪，“他说我被别人包养了。”

“宝贝不哭了哦，这让别人看见还以为我大庭广众之下侮辱你了呢。”环抱住张云雷纤瘦的身体杨九郎轻轻拍打着他的后背，记忆里妈妈就是这样哄自己的，“老公帮你报仇。”

C24  
说曹操，曹操就到。

正当杨九郎享受这一刻的温存的时候车窗猛地被人敲响，张云雷也被吓了一跳，抬起头仔细辨认来人的长相后张云雷心里开始泛堵，“就是他欺负我。”

被人打扰了与媳妇升温感情的杨大总裁很不开心，但是杨大总裁绝不藏着掖着。

杨九郎发誓，就算自己面对那些不长脑子的下属的时候也绝对没这么凶过，“你谁啊？”

来人明显被吓了一跳，身体以肉眼可见的速度一抖，随即眼角泛起了泪花，一副东施效颦的样子，“你好，我是云雷的室友。”

“有事？”原来他就是那个让自己媳妇流眼泪的烂人！

“那个…”室友一副矫揉造作的样子让杨九郎想呼他一巴掌，“你能不能送我回家啊？”

C25  
“你上来吧。”

室友看见车子里探出来的俊脸一愣，“你…”

“你什么你啊？”在看见他的那一刻张云雷就知道他要勾搭杨九郎，“在不上来你就等着喝汽车尾气吧你！”

“杨九郎！”

“媳妇，我在！”

“给他开门。”

“是！”

室友蒙逼的坐上后座，他不明白张云雷玩的是哪一出。不过好在自己背后偷人的事做的不少，脑子很快就反应过来了，还是勾搭杨九郎要紧！

“九…”

“不知道怎么称呼是吧？叫我杨总就行。”九你妈啊九，那是你叫的？

“杨总可真有情趣，不知道以后便宜了哪位Omega呢。云雷，你说呢？”

“便宜谁也不便宜你。”张云雷忍他都三年了，要不是怕他暗地里给自己下毒自己早教他做人了，“这是我老公，扯了证的知道吗？”亲昵的挽上杨九郎的胳膊张云雷投去一个得意的笑容。

“你…”

“再逼逼给你关鸡笼子里。”

室友不甘心的看了一眼杨九郎却发现他正满眼宠溺的看着身边像泼妇一般的Omega，心里顿时凉了一半，“我到家了，我要下车！”

“老公，我们回去把车换了~”

C26  
看着室友仓皇失措的背影张云雷得意急了，一双狐狸尾巴简直要翘上天。

“你想换什么车？”

“啊？”杨九郎活力满满的少年音一下子将张云雷拉回现实，“我…对不起啊…”

“布加迪怎么样？”

“我开玩笑的！”心急的攀上杨九郎的胳膊张云雷又换上了了一副楚楚可怜的样子，“你别生气，合约还作数好不好？”

“行。”杨九郎被娇滴滴的Omega刺激的下身发涨，这小浪蹄子还有两幅面孔呢，“那你今天晚上必须自己动。”

“…行。”看在你今天表现令我满意的份上。

C27  
杨九郎是个王八蛋。当然，张云雷也只敢在心里过过瘾，嘴里说出来的还是求饶的话，“九郎，不要这样对我好不好~”

听见张云雷答应了骑乘式的要求后杨九郎的眼睛都冒绿光，连着闯了好几个红绿灯，到家之后就把人往床上带。

脱下裤子释放出压抑已久的大兄弟杨九郎冲着张云雷扬了扬下巴，“你答应我的。”

杨九郎兴奋的连栗子毛都炸了，张云雷却一脸犯难的样子，太害羞了…

“快快快，行动行动行动！”挤开张云雷因害羞而交缠在一起的双腿杨九郎一个翻身两人的姿势就变成张云雷骑在杨九郎身上，粗壮的男根正顶在张云雷的股缝，臊的人耳尖都泛起了红。

C28  
“别…”

“哎呀，来嘛！”抓住张云雷精致的性器杨九郎富有技巧的撸动着，修剪的圆润的指甲时不时扫过吐露粘液的马眼，给张云雷带来更多的刺激。

“舒不舒服？”

“舒，舒服…嗯…啊！”张云雷沉醉于杨九郎带给自己的快感，没一会就尖叫着射了人一手的子孙。

“这可是好东西。”杨九郎还是一脸狼相，被射满精液的手胡乱的在自己的阴茎上撸了一把就当了润滑。

杨九郎一手揽着张云雷的腰一手扶着自己的办事的家伙，对准一开一合的小口怼进去一个蘑菇头。

“不行…太大了…”

全新的体位让张云雷感到恐慌，他知道眼前这个男人在性事是多么的可怖。

染上哭腔的声音是男人兽性大发的利器，浓郁的白兰地紧紧包围着张云雷，压的他有点喘不过气，“等我把你操透就舒服了。”

C29  
粗大的性器直戳到底，疼的张云雷牙根都直打哆嗦，好不容易等自己缓应过来的时候杨九郎却双臂环头，好整以暇的看着自己。

“动啊。”

“我…不要…”

“不要什么不要？”杨九郎抓住张云雷的脚踝狠狠向上一顶，如他所愿听到了一声惊呼，便不再有所动作，“你在车上的泼辣劲可迷死我了，再给我看看。”

看杨九郎一副躺尸的样子张云雷认命的咬住下唇，扶住杨九郎的腹肌缓慢的摆动腰肢。

握住因张云雷上下起伏的动作而跟着一颤一颤的胸脯杨九郎闭上眼发出满足的叹息，“媳妇，以后也让我这么操你好不好？”

C30  
被男人牵着鼻子走的感觉让张云雷有点不爽，狠狠夹紧自己的肉穴张云雷又开始作死，“这样感觉像我在操你。”

“呃…”杨九郎被夹的一声闷哼，张云雷居然这么放得开了，是不是还要感谢一下他室友？

杨九郎心里暗爽，嘴上却不饶人，“小浪蹄子，老子今天非给你点教训！”

抓住张云雷饱满的臀肉杨九郎开始死命的往里顶，这个姿势本来就进的深，加上杨九郎的力又大，一下子就顶开了张云雷的生殖腔。

“怎么样？老公是不是把你生孩子的地方操开了？老公厉不厉害？老公操的你爽不爽？”

深处情欲的张云雷已经完全跟着杨九郎的思想走了，“嗯…老公，老公把我操开了…老公最厉害了…嗯…”

杨九郎觉得自己的性器又肿胀了几分，一个翻身将张云雷压在身下，抬起他的一条腿架在自己肩头又操了进去，“你还没回答我呢，老公操的你爽不爽？嗯？”

“嗯…爽…”被硬生生干到发情的张云雷已经顾不得廉耻了，“老公…操我…爽…啊~”

一波三折的叫床声极大的满足了杨九郎作为男人的自尊心，于是杨九郎奖励似的弯下腰在张云雷白皙的身体上留下一个又一个印记，嘴里更是荤话不停的刺激着张云雷。

他想看美丽的小妻子因为自己动情而什么都顾不得的模样。

“一辈子在老公身底下，天天掰着你的小屁眼让老公操熟你好不好？”

“好…让，让老公操…”

在杨九郎猛烈的攻势下张云雷留下了生理性泪水，而下一秒就被杨九郎虔诚的吻掉。

“一辈子…”

挺好的，张云雷想。


End file.
